Apparition
by Miss Selarne
Summary: [Oneshot] He only wanted to live a normal life. But that wasn't the way things worked around Amity Park.


**A/N:**I actually wrote this back at the beginning of the year but never got around to publishing it because I didn't think it was finished. Unfortunately I can't figure out what doesn't seem right to me so I've decided to go ahead and post this to see what you guys think. Not beta-ed so there are probably some mistakes.

Note: Ok, so it turns out this reads more like a summary of the show up to season two and I gave Dan a reappearance. Also, **CHARACTER DEATH WARNING**.

_**

* * *

**_

**Apparition**

_**

* * *

**_

Amity Park, Pennsylvania. According to the billboard on the city limits, it's "A Nice Place To Live." And it was if you discounted the occasional ghost attacking.

The most famous ghost of Amity Park was Danny Phantom or Inviso-Bill. He was Amity Park's protector though he was believed to be the enemy at first. The incident that gained him the public's support was when Pariah took over the city and transported it into the realm where ghosts resided, the Ghost Zone. Danny Phantom was the one who beat Pariah and brought Amity Park back to Earth.

It was then the pubic started to respect him for what he was doing. The press followed everything he did. The only thing Amity Park didn't know was where he went when he wasn't fighting ghosts.

Some speculated he stayed in the Ghost Zone. Others thought he lived in some abandoned warehouse. What the people did agree on was that they wanted to know where Phantom disappeared. Unfortunately for them, he always knew when he was being followed by the press and so he confused the cameramen by going invisible and phasing through several buildings.

Eventually, the press gave up. They would allow their hero to live in peace. Until something horrendous happened.

One day, a ghost appeared that Danny Phantom could not beat. The ghost and the hero's fight raged across all of Amity Park. One minute they would be fighting outside the Nasty Burger, the next they were on top of Casper High.

Phantom was weak and exhausted. He had one final attack that had to work. He used his Ghostly Wail to try to obliterate the ghost. It did weaken the ghost but he was still strong. Phantom had nothing left. Then something happened that amazed everyone who was watching the live news coverage. A blue ring appeared around Phantom's waist and spread up above his head and below his feet. The people who recognized the figure that now lay on the roof of Casper High were stunned.

It was Danny Fenton. The three people who knew what had happened knew there was going to be a lot of explaining to do. Sadly, Phantom, or Danny, wasn't ready to stop. He knew he had to stop the ghost. He knew who the ghost was. His 24-year old evil self.

In one of Danny's previous adventures, he went forward in time to see Amity Park destroyed by his older self and his family and friends dead. Danny defeated his self with the help of Clockwork, the ghost in charge of time. Clockwork kept Danny's older self in his castle. Apparently, Dan didn't like it and somehow broke out into the human world.

Danny had to stop the ghost or the future he had seen would come to pass. He used his last remaining energy and turned back into Phantom the same way he turned into Fenton. Again onlookers were amazed but Danny just ignored them. He couldn't bare seeing Amity Park turn into what he had seen. He began to glow brightly.

Danny was using up his life force to defeat Dan. He was willing to die to defeat Dan. And that's what he did. Danny died.

_**

* * *

**_

The story behind what happened came out two days later with confessions from Danny's two best friends and older sister. He was half-ghost. About a year ago, he had an accident in the lab of his ghost hunting parents. He activated a portal that allowed ghosts through while he was inside and woke up half-ghost. He believed that he was responsible for the ghosts that came through the ghost portal since he turned it on. So he became a hero.

What surprised the people of Amity Park even more that learning their resident ghost was a teenage boy was when another ghost attacked a week later and was beat back by Danny Phantom. People who were close to Danny Fenton or even thought they knew him tried to chase after him but he always disappeared.

When school started back up again a few weeks later, the sophomores of Casper High were somber. They had lost one of their own. It didn't help that Phantom was still out there beating back ghosts. But for some reason, an apparition seemed to haunt the halls and classrooms. Every once in a while, a student would swear they saw Danny Fenton out of the corner of their eye, but when they turned to look he wasn't there. The teachers noticed it as well. Sitting in one of the desks out of the corner of the teacher's eye would be Fenton fast asleep on the desk. The students and teachers knew Danny was just trying to fit in like he did in life, only this time in death.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:**So, is it as bad as I think it is? Plus, I think's it's my longest one-shot so far so that's a good thing. Though it doesn't go very much in-depth. Maybe that's what's missing… Oh well. Please leave a review telling me what you think.


End file.
